Shooting Star
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: A One-Shot Crossver of Harry Potter and Kuroko no Basket. Everyone knew that Kise Ryota was happy go lucky and loud. But beneath all that, there was one secret that even Akashi Seijuro, former Captain of the Generation of Miracles, didn't know. Yaoi pairing. Dont Like? Don't Read. Everyone is OOC.
1. Original Version

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroko no Basket. I would be damn rich by now if I did.**

 **Prompt:** Shooting Star

 **Type:** Crossover

 **Main Pairing:** Harry PotterXKise Ryota

 **Other Pairing** : AkashiXKuroko, RonXHermione

* * *

It had been a week since the end of the Winter Cup. It was nearly Christmas and one thing Kuroko found himself enjoying was the fact that his past had been resolved and his present was in somewhat good terms with said past. Looking around Maji Burger, a place where everyone unconsciously had gathered, it was amusing to see so many people, basketball players of different teams, mingling, laughing, arguing (in Aomine and Kagami's case), and just enjoying the afternoon.

To someone looking from the outside, it would have been both shocking and frightening to see rivals teams in one place. However, it was different to the teams themselves. Yes, they were rivals on the court but after Kuroko's hard work, everyone was at least in some sort of friendly terms with everyone else.

The Captains were sitting together (except for Akashi), Riko Aida and Satsuki Momoi were sitting together by the window, talking and laughing about something (no doubt it was about Aomine and Kagami), and most teams were sitting together and some mingling with another team.

The Uncrowned Kings sat with each other, talking about past memories and such.

And like the Uncrowned Kings, the Generation of Miracles were sitting with each other, along with a few others like Kagami Taiga (who sat across Aomine), Himuro Tatsuya (who sat next to Murasakibara Atsushi), Kasamatsu Yukio (who was trying to control Kise Ryota), and Kazunari Takao (who was sitting beside Midorima Shintaro, listening to the greenette talking about Oha-Asa as usual).

Kuroko himself was sitting next to Akashi Seijuro.

After defeating Rakuzan, Akashi had returned to his old self, the one that had been Kuroko's Captain during their junior years in Teikō Junior High. Of course, both had a long talk and feelings that had been hidden resurfaced and the next thing both had realized, Kuroko and Akashi were kissing… slowly but passionately. After a few rules placed by Kuroko for Akashi, they had agreed to try having a relationship. It didn't hurt the fact that Kuroko had always cared for Akashi and that he had never once decided to kill whatever feelings he used to have for the sadistic Captain.

It had shock a lot of people but with Akashi being Akashi still, no one said anything negative and simply wished both happiness.

Back to the present, Kuroko turned to look at his… boyfriend who was obviously thinking of murdering Kise, who was trying to grab Kuroko and hug him. Kasamatsu was trying his best as well to keep Kise in line. But that was such a huge task that sometimes, Akashi himself had to threaten Kise to make him behave.

Even if it was all chaotic with everyone around, Kuroko would never trade this moment for anything else. It was just perfect.

However, when the doors of the fastfood joint had opened, Kuroko couldn't help but stare at the two foreign people entering.

" _ **Well, what do you know… Harry was right after all. He is here like he said.**_ " The foreign red haired male told the brunette female next to him, who giggled.

" _ **You should have known better that to doubt Harry, Ron. When it comes to his fiancé, he will know where he is no matter where. It's like a link between the two.**_ " The brunette replied.

Nothing would have been strange that moment had no one reacted to the foreigners. But to everyone's surprise, Kise had stood up and looked surprised.

" _ **Ron! Hermione! What are you both doing here?**_ " the blond had exclaimed as he stood up.

What shocked everyone further was the fact that Kise spoke in English, perfect dictation and all. A few had understood really: The Generation of Miracles, the seniors, Himuro, Tatsuya, and the Uncrowned Kings.

" _ **What other reason would we be here, if not for you, mate? Besides, think someone had been wanting to see for a while now…**_ " the male, Ron as Kise called him, replied with a huge grin on his face.

Both foreigners entered the place while Ron held the door open for another foreigner.

Everyone couldn't help but stare at the new person. Said male had a lithe and lean body, almost feminine like. His hair was long and braided, falling down the left shoulder. His skin was fair and seemed like he indeed was a female. However, it was the male's eyes that captured everyone's attention. They were deep forest green and just staring at them felt like the male was staring into their very souls.

Kise had gasped and looked adoringly at the male.

" _ **Harry…**_ " Kise had whispered.

Kuroko, and no doubt, Akashi and a few others, could tell that this 'Harry' meant a deal to Kise. The very tone and expressions Kise was showing were new to everyone who knew the blond. Gone was the laid back, energetic player and in his place was an unknown male who exuded elegance, restrained yet still relaxed aura, and what seemed to be a gentleman that was all prim and proper with his poise and stance.

Harry smiled angelically at Kise who made his way to the other with grace. Stopping a few inches away from the foreigner, everyone watched Kise reached to hold 'Harry's' hand, placed a kissed on the back of said hand, and bowed before smiling back at the foreigner… lovingly and expression of pure love and adoration.

" _ **It has been long, my love…**_ " Kise had told him and Harry had chuckled before embracing Kise, who held him close.

" _ **It has indeed… but I am here now.**_ " Harry replied, his tone sweet and light.

Everyone began to wonder just who their foreigner was to Kise.

"Ryota… it seems that you have not told us something this… important." Akashi said, his tone a bit stiff.

Everyone thought the blond would have cowered like most did but instead, said blond looked uncharacteristically stoic and something akin to silent rage.

"I did not think that we had to tell you about _every single detail_ of our lives, Akashi-san. Yes, maybe about our skill sets, personality, and even hobbies. You I do not think you needed to know about our personal lives as well… especially mine." He spoke directly at Akashi, his eyes blazing with anger.

But before Kise could show anymore acrimony against Akashi, Harry placed a hand on Kise's arm.

"Still your heart and mind, my love. I think what Akashi-san means is that you ought to have mentioned being in a relationship with someone, a foreign and a male at that. Didn't you, Akashi-san?" Harry spoke sweetly and lightly that when he turned to Akashi, for the first time in long time, Akashi felt fear.

Something behind those green gentle eyes was a season warrior…a leader who had won great wars and impossible victories.

"Besides, it would be a shock for them to see you like this and not your usual… ebullient self." Harry had added as he kissed Kise's cheek, making the blond instantly smile loving at him, not bothering to see or hear Akashi's response.

Soon enough, Kise guided Harry, Ron, and Hermione to a vacant table not far from everyone. Everyone watched in silence as Kise acted all gentleman like and pulled out a seat for Harry. In turn, he was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek for his action.

As soon as Kise had sat next and placed an arm around Harry's waist, Momoi spoke up.

"Ki-chan… how did you meet Harry-san? I know for a fact that you haven't been outside of Japan since you were five years old. And Harry-san looks younger than you." She asked, not only for her own curiosity but also for everyone else who obviously wanted to know.

Kise and Harry shared a secretive smile.

"I met him after wishing on a shooting star." Kise answered.

"Yeah, I remember that night clearly. I saw the shooting star as well. I too had wished upon it. The next thing I knew, I had bumped into someone and if it wasn't for said someone, I would have fallen into the sea water. Ryota had reached out and grabbed my hand as I fell backwards. However, when he tried to pull me towards him, he had placed too much force and I ended up slamming against him. We fell on the pavement and…" Harry paused as he giggled and Kise groaned.

"And?" Momoi and Riko Aida wee enchanted with the story that both had excited expressions on their faces.

"And my lips slammed against Ryota's. We both froze and took a few seconds to snap out of our shock before gathering ourselves and stood back up. Ryota apologized for being too rough and I apologized for not having watched where I was going. We introduced ourselves and since then, we would end up running into each other unexpectedly. Ryota had ended up saving me seven times since our first meet." Harry finished.

Momoi and Riko looked amazed and even had hearts in their eyes. The males however were surprised. Kise wasn't the type to just save anyone… but then again, it seemed that there were parts of the blond that none of them knew of.

"Harry, I want you to officially meet everyone. Everyone, this is my fiancé, Harry James Potter-Black Peverell." Kise said and Harry gave a short bow and smiled.

Akashi's eye widen in obvious and unhidden surprise.

"Potter-Black Peverell? The same one who I the President of Potter Incorporated, Black Pharmaceuticals, Peverell-Slytherin Law Firm, Marauder Jokes and Gags, Ravenclaw Public Libraries, Hufflepuff Hospitals, Evan's Orphanages, and Gryffindor Educational Charity Funds. Not to mention being a major shareholder in other multi-million companies." Akashi inquired.

Harry had blushed and hid his face on Kise's chest.

Ron, Hermione, and Kise laughed.

"Yes, Harry is that same Harry James Potter-Black Peverell, President and owner of the companies you had just mentioned. And yes, he too is a major shareholder of Longbottom Greenhouses, Lovegood Zoo and Veterinary Clinics and well as Malfoy-Zabini Vineyards and Brewery. He has more but it would take us all afternoon to list them down. Though the most notable title he has are Lord Potter-Black Peverell Gryffindor Slytherin Hufflepuff Ravenclaw, Knight to Her Majesty the Queen, and Duke of Devonshire." Hermione answered for Harry who pouted at her.

Everyone was once again shocked and Akashi was in awe. The others too were in awe as the dainty looking foreigner didn't look the part of someone rich and powerful. But they were told and there was no way the foreigners could lie about something this big. Even Kise was a bad liar and he never did lie.

During the short time Hermione was answering Akashi, Harry had non-verbally and wandlessly cast a Notice-Me-Not spell and both had made their escape, laughing as soon as they managed to get out of Maji Burger.

"Ready for forever?" Harry asked Kise with a smile which Kise smiled back.

"As long as I am with you, my shooting star… I'll always be ready." Kise replied lovingly.

* * *

 **A/N:** Read and Review! A One shot that wouldn't go away until it was written down. So constructive criticisms are very much welcome and this is me saying " **I AM BACK!** "


	2. Alternate Version

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Kuroko no Basket. I would be damn rich by now if I did.**

 **Prompt:** Shooting Star (Alternate version where Harry is bad ass and everyone is still OOC)

 **Type:** Crossover

 **Main Pairing:** Harry PotterXKise Ryota

 **Other Pairing** : AkashiXKuroko, RonXHermione

 **~I am a Line… Ignore Me~**

It had been a week since the end of the Winter Cup. It was nearly Christmas and one thing Kuroko found himself enjoying was the fact that his past had been resolved and his present was in somewhat good terms with said past. Looking around Maji Burger, a place where everyone unconsciously had gathered, it was amusing to see so many people, basketball players of different teams, mingling, laughing, arguing (in Aomine and Kagami's case), and just enjoying the afternoon.

To someone looking from the outside, it would have been both shocking and frightening to see rivals teams in one place. However, it was different to the teams themselves. Yes, they were rivals on the court but after Kuroko's hard work, everyone was at least in some sort of friendly terms with everyone else.

The Captains were sitting together (except for Akashi), Riko Aida and Satsuki Momoi were sitting together by the window, talking and laughing about something (no doubt it was about Aomine and Kagami), and most teams were sitting together and some mingling with another team.

The Uncrowned Kings sat with each other, talking about past memories and such.

And like the Uncrowned Kings, the Generation of Miracles were sitting with each other, along with a few others like Kagami Taiga (who sat across Aomine), Himuro Tatsuya (who sat next to Murasakibara Atsushi), Kasamatsu Yukio (who was trying to control Kise Ryota), and Kazunari Takao (who was sitting beside Midorima Shintaro, listening to the greenette talking about Oha-Asa as usual).

Kuroko himself was sitting next to Akashi Seijuro.

After defeating Rakuzan, Akashi had returned to his old self, the one that had been Kuroko's Captain during their junior years in Teikō Junior High. Of course, both had a long talk and feelings that had been hidden resurfaced and the next thing both had realized, Kuroko and Akashi were kissing… slowly but passionately. After a few rules placed by Kuroko for Akashi, they had agreed to try having a relationship. It didn't hurt the fact that Kuroko had always cared for Akashi and that he had never once decided to kill whatever feelings he used to have for the sadistic Captain.

It had shock a lot of people but with Akashi being Akashi still, no one said anything negative and simply wished both happiness.

Back to the present, Kuroko turned to look at his… boyfriend who was obviously thinking of murdering Kise, who was trying to grab Kuroko and hug him. Kasamatsu was trying his best as well to keep Kise in line. But that was such a huge task that sometimes, Akashi himself had to threaten Kise to make him behave.

Even if it was all chaotic with everyone around, Kuroko would never trade this moment for anything else. It was just perfect.

However, when the doors of the fastfood joint had opened, Kuroko couldn't help but stare at the two foreign people entering.

" _ **Well, what do you know… Harry was right after all. He is here like he said.**_ " The foreign red haired male told the brunette female next to him, who giggled.

" _ **You should have known better that to doubt Harry, Ron. When it comes to his fiancé, he will know where he is no matter where. It's like a link between the two.**_ " The brunette replied.

Nothing would have been strange that moment had no one reacted to the foreigners. But to everyone's surprise, Kise had stood up and looked surprised.

" _ **Ron! Hermione! What are you both doing here?**_ " the blond had exclaimed as he stood up.

What shocked everyone further was the fact that Kise spoke in English, perfect dictation and all. A few had understood really: The Generation of Miracles, the seniors, Himuro, Tatsuya, and the Uncrowned Kings.

" _ **What other reason would we be here, if not for you, mate? Besides, think someone had been wanting to see for a while now…**_ " the male, Ron as Kise called him, replied with a huge grin on his face.

Both foreigners entered the place while Ron held the door open for another foreigner.

Everyone couldn't help but stare at the new person. Said male had a lean body that showed muscles that balanced his lithe frame. It was clear for everyone to see that the new foreigner had either been working out regularly or he was into a sport that required muscle and so much movement. His hair was short and looked like he had just gotten out of bed after a great night of sex. His skin was fair, had a few signs of scars in different parts of both arms but it didn't diminish the look of pure power the male exuded without even trying.

The clothes he wore also were eye catching as his black denim jeans hugged his waist down, showing off his thigh and leg muscles. His shirt was a tight grey v-neck shirt that embraced his arms and showed his muscles from years of sports. He had black boots on that had silver buckles plus his only accessories were a silver dog tags with his name on one tag and Kise's on the other. And his pierced eyes. A black diamond stud on each ear.

However, it was the male's eyes that captured everyone's attention. They were deep forest green and just staring at them felt like the male was staring into their very souls.

Kise had gasped and looked adoringly at the male.

" _ **Harry…**_ " Kise had whispered.

Kuroko, and no doubt, Akashi and a few others, could tell that this 'Harry' meant a deal to Kise. The very tone and expressions Kise was showing were new to everyone who knew the blond. Gone was the laid back, energetic player and in his place was an unknown male who exuded elegance, restrained yet still relaxed aura, and what seemed to be a gentleman that was all prim and proper with his poise and stance.

Harry smirked devilishly at Kise who made his way to the other with grace. To everyone's utter shock, Kise had wrapped an arm around Harry's waist while the other had held the foreigner's chin… to pull said foreigner into a deep and welcoming kiss. Harry, who had wrapped his arms around Kise's neck, welcomed said kiss.

" _ **It has been long, my love…**_ " Kise said after pulling away from the kiss.

Harry had chuckled before smirking again at Kise and subtly brushed his hand against Kise's semi-hard cock.

" _ **It has indeed… but I am here now.**_ " Harry replied, his tone sweet and light, yet the smirk had implied more than just sweet and light.

Kise simply groaned at the action of his beloved.

"Harry... please behave while we're all out in public." Hermione chastised her friend yet was smiling and chuckling along with Ron.

Everyone began to wonder just who their foreigner was to Kise. But if the kiss was something to judge, they could they could understand that Harry was Kise's boyfriend… or at least someone Kise shares an intimate relationship with.

"Ryota… it seems that you have not told us something this… important." Akashi said, his tone a bit stiff.

Everyone thought the blond would have cowered like most did but instead, said blond looked uncharacteristically stoic and something akin to silent rage.

"I did not think that we had to tell you about _every single detail_ of our lives, Akashi-san. Yes, maybe about our skill sets, personality, and even hobbies. You I do not think you needed to know about our personal lives as well… especially mine." He spoke directly at Akashi, his eyes blazing with anger.

But before Kise could show anymore acrimony against Akashi, Harry placed a hand on Kise's cheek, make the taller blond look at him.

"Still your heart and mind, tiger. I think what Akashi-san means is that you ought to have mentioned being in a relationship with someone, a foreign and a male at that. Didn't you, Akashi-san?" Harry spoke with a smirk and his teasing when he turned to Akashi, for the first time in long time, Akashi felt fear.

Despite those green gentle eyes, the smirk was feral like one who is considered a season warrior…a leader who had won great wars and impossible victories.

"Besides, it would be a shock for them to see you like this and not your usual… ebullient self." Harry had added as he kissed Kise's cheek, making the blond instantly smile loving at him, not bothering to see or hear Akashi's response.

Soon enough, Kise guided Harry, Ron, and Hermione to a vacant table not far from everyone. Everyone watched in silence as Kise acted all gentleman like and pulled out a seat for Harry, who in turn, chuckled and rewarded Kise with a kiss on the cheek for his action.

As soon as Kise had sat next and placed an arm around Harry's waist, Momoi spoke up.

"Ki-chan… how did you meet Harry-san? I know for a fact that you haven't been outside of Japan since you were five years old. And Harry-san looks younger than you." She asked, not only for her own curiosity but also for everyone else who obviously wanted to know.

Kise and Harry shared a secretive smile.

"I met him after wishing on a shooting star." Kise answered.

"Yeah, I remember that night clearly. I saw the shooting star as well. I too had wished upon it. The next thing I knew, I had bumped into someone and if it wasn't for said someone, I would have fallen into the sea water. Ryota had reached out and grabbed my hand as I fell backwards. However, when he tried to pull me towards him, he had placed too much force and I ended up slamming against him. We fell on the pavement and…" Harry paused as he giggled and Kise groaned.

"And?" Momoi and Riko Aida wee enchanted with the story that both had excited expressions on their faces.

"And my lips slammed against Ryota's. We both froze and took a few seconds to snap out of our shock before gathering ourselves and stood back up. Ryota apologized for being too rough and I apologized for not having watched where I was going. We introduced ourselves and since then, we would end up running into each other unexpectedly. Ryota had ended up saving me seven times since our first meet." Harry finished.

Momoi and Riko looked amazed and even had hearts in their eyes. The males however were surprised. Kise wasn't the type to just save anyone… but then again, it seemed that there were parts of the blond that none of them knew of.

"Harry, I want you to officially meet everyone. Everyone, this is my fiancé, Harry James Potter-Black Peverell." Kise said and Harry gave a short bow and smiled.

Akashi's eye widen in obvious and unhidden surprise.

"Potter-Black Peverell? The same one who I the President of Potter Incorporated, Black Pharmaceuticals, Peverell-Slytherin Law Firm, Marauder Jokes and Gags, Ravenclaw Public Libraries, Hufflepuff Hospitals, Evan's Orphanages, and Gryffindor Educational Charity Funds. Not to mention being a major shareholder in other multi-million companies." Akashi inquired.

Harry had chuckled and smirked while Ron, Hermione, and Kise laughed. But before Harry could even speak, the doors of Maji Burger opened again. This time however, three males: a blond foreigner, a brunette, and an olive tanned skin one, and two younger looking females: a blond, nearly white long haired girl who looked like she was dreaming and a red haired female, similar to Ron.

"Potter! How dare you run off with Weasel and Know-It-All… again?! How many times do I have to knock it into your head to never go off without your security detail?!" the blond male yelled at Harry who didn't even hesitate to slap the back of his head.

Ron, Hermione, Kise and the other foreigners laughed while Harry groaned.

"Ryota… make Draco stop hitting me! His being mean again!" Harry pouted a bit childishly but it was normal when he was with friends and family.

"Well, he wouldn't have to if you obey your security details and _not_ run off without informing them." Kise teased Harry as he placed a kiss on his temple.

"You're supposed to be on my side! See if I ever give you kisses from now on." Harry pouted as he turned his back on Kise and crossed his arms like a child.

Everyone laughed at this. Kise simply wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and placed a soft kiss on his shoulder.

Everything seem good and well until Akashi cleared his throat.

"I think Hermione should answer this, mate." Ron said as Harry nodded and turned to smile at Hermione who smiled back before turning to face Kise's teammates and friends.

"Yes, Harry is that same Harry James Potter-Black Peverell, President and owner of the companies you had just mentioned. And yes, he too is a major shareholder of Longbottom Greenhouses, Lovegood Zoo and Veterinary Clinics and well as Malfoy-Zabini Vineyards and Brewery. He has more but it would take us all afternoon to list them down. Though the most notable title he has are Lord Potter-Black Peverell Gryffindor Slytherin Hufflepuff Ravenclaw, Knight to Her Majesty the Queen, and Duke of Devonshire." Hermione answered for Harry.

Everyone was once again shocked and Akashi was in awe. The others too were in awe as the dainty looking foreigner didn't look the part of someone rich and powerful. But they were told and there was no way the foreigners could lie about something this big.

Even Kise was a bad liar and he never did lie.

During the short time Hermione was answering Akashi, Harry had non-verbally and wandlessly cast a Notice-Me-Not spell and both had made their escape, laughing as soon as they managed to get out of Maji Burger.

"Ready for forever?" Harry asked Kise with a smile which Kise smiled back.

"As long as I am with you, my shooting star… I'll always be ready." Kise replied lovingly.

When they were quite far yet still within hearing range of Maji Burger's site, they could hear Draco screaming Harry's name.

" **POTTER! GET BACK HERE!** "

But both Harry and Kise paid no mind and kept running, knowing well that Draco and the others were on their tail.

 **A/N:** Someone mentioned about a bad ass Harry so it got me thinking of making this version of the same story. Read and Review! Now a two shot. So constructive criticisms are very much welcome and this is me saying " **I AM BACK!** "


End file.
